1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat sink for removing heat from electronic components and particularly to a heat sink comprising a plurality of interlocked fins.
2. Prior Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, new electronic components can perform more and more functions. Heat generated by modern electronic components has increased commensurately. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the electronic components. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the electronic component to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat sink comprises a base plate in thermal contact with the electronic component, and a plurality of fins mounted on the base plate. The fins each have an L-shaped profile. When the heat sink is subjected to accidental force, the fins are liable to be crushed together. To overcome this problem, heat sinks having C-shaped fins have been devised. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional C-shaped fins heat sink comprising a plurality of metal plates 11a, each of which is formed in a same shape and size by means of conventional mechanical pressing. Each metal plate 11a comprises a main body 12a with an upper flange and a lower flange 13a arranged in a parallel manner. The metal plates 11a are connected with a surface of a thermal conductive metal substrate 20a. To position the metal plates 11a, protruding portions 14a and corresponding recess portions 15a are provided on each upper and lower flanges 13a. The metal plates 11a are stacked in position by engaging the protruding portions 14a of a metal plate 11a with the corresponding recess portions 15a of an adjacent metal plates 11a. However, such a positioning mechanism provides poor combination. Sometimes, metal plates 11a fall off due to collision.
The above-mentioned heat sink has not a firm joint between two adjacent metal plates. The combined fins group is incompetent to resist outside force and is prone to deform. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved heat sink that has good reliability.